


It's Fucked Up Sometimes

by Blizardstar



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizardstar/pseuds/Blizardstar
Summary: Imagine how fucked up Killian must have been internally during Gerblins. We don’t see it cause the boys are all still goofing off and everything but we see Magic Brian’s personality later and just.





	It's Fucked Up Sometimes

Killian was sent to kill him because he is a Bureau of Balance Seeker that was corrupted by a Relic while he was hunting it. Because that’s what the relics do, they turn people evil. So she has to stop him. That’s her job as a Regulator.

But it’s fucked up sometimes. Brian’s always been a sweetheart. Kind and friendly to everyone he meets. Always silly and wanting to help everyone. Even when he’s corrupted by the Relic, here he is, making friends with these random guys who happened to wander in to Wave Echo Cave. Even as he’s dying from the impact of the burly one kicking him down a fucking hole, Brian’s talking about how _proud_ he is that they beat him, because _of course he would._

It’s bittersweet to think about how his fiancé won’t even remember that he was someone they should miss. Killian never got to meet them, but anyone who truly won Brian’s heart must be a good person.

— — —

Months later, Carey tells her about meeting Brian’s spirit in Lucas’ lab. He seemed to be doing fine. The Astral Plane seemed like a pretty ok place to be, he’d just prefer being not dead, on earth, with his fiancé. 

_**He was going to invite Taako to the wedding.**_ They knew each other for like _15 minutes_ and for most of that they were _fighting_ and he was going to _invite him to the wedding_. Because _of course he would_ , he’s _Brian._

The loss of him hits them again, combined now with the loss of Boyland, and they think about all the others in the B.O.B. that have been lost. All the loved ones that have been left behind, not even knowing that someone so important to them was gone. Carey and Killian cuddle up that night grateful with the bittersweet knowledge that even if worst comes to worst they’ll never forget each other.


End file.
